My Name is Ijuuin Enzan
by OneRiddle
Summary: With the darkloids defeated, Dr. Regal grasped a last desperate chance, by slotting the Dark Chip in Blues before he himself faded into nothingness. However, this may be a little too much for Enzan to handle...
1. Behind your Mask of Indifference

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 1: Behind your mask of Indifference)**

"_If I have been cleverer then I wouldn't have been back to you at all. Now it's my turn, to declare again: You are a mere distraction, another worthless mortal. I don't give a damn, Enzan."_

That was it.

The smirk on Blues face, it was eerie.

Sure, Netto take Blues as one of his best friends, but the bond of friendship wasn't as great as the one he shared with Rockman.

Maybe that was why.

Why he only grimaced and shuddered, and let the cold inferno run down his spine, while on the other hand, Enzan fainted silently without another uttered word.

"That's why, huh?" He asked the boy, whose head was nosed in his shirt, sleeping soundly.

"You told the first blow, but you didn't expect that to happen again."

He sighed, softly ruffling Enzan's hair. As if to answer the pat on his head, the boy shivered. He gently pulled duvet to cover both of their necks.

"It was not your fault, Enzan. You shouldn't have ended up in here."

Here. In a small room and walls so white that it seemed blinding. A small wooden bed, with very little space underneath where Enzan had most of his 'treasures' hidden. And a door always locked. A few doses of sedative drugs each day whenever calming down seemed impossible……

The psychiatric hospital.

It is a whole week since the 'incident' has happened, and the antisocial boy hadn't spoke a single word.

Not that Netto didn't like the silence; it fitted Enzan.

But it shouldn't have been here.

The darkloids were defeated; Dr. Regal was gone. They should be celebrating. Blues should be here. And… "You should be here…"

"You know, Enzan, how strictly the nurses restricted me from staying overnight with you? It is just lucky dad have pulled a few strings…" Netto yawned, holding onto the cold hands of said boy. Who didn't stir as Netto's world began to blur.

He was exhausted. He had only been 'taking care' of Enzan for a day, but it was then he saw why it was necessary for the locked doors and sedative drugs. Netto had tried to explain things; anything to the boy, but the words didn't seem to reach Enzan's senses. Various words unsettled him, and all kinds of communication were blocked.

Actually, not all of it. There was still a way: Writing.

Not that Enzan could reply, but writing while listening to soft music reassured him, and he could fluently express everything; the horrors he had seen, the tears he had tried to captivate with futile struggles… And the blood he had shed, both physically and mentally, for Blues.

His heart clenched at the name; _Blues hasn't known. _Blues hasn't known what had happened to Enzan; as being the Vice Precedent of the IPC Company, Enzan's health states were hushed, as not to attract the media, as even in the hospital, his name and personal details weren't recorded. But then, why did it had to be Enzan?

He gently stroked the older boy's cheek, who, in return, snuggled deeper into their blankets. "Those things you wrote… Doesn't sound like you…" He mumbled, feeling sleep take its toll.

Those poems Enzan had wrote, hidden under the bed… And one, he could remember particularly clearly… One that sounded like a defeated warrior, isolated… But angry.

"_My hope was soaring across the sky,_

_like embers in darkness, sure to die._

_I'll avenge my death one day,_

_Before fading far away,_

_To the concealed heart where one would cry…"_

For these, Netto knew Enzan could still feel, even if though he cannot tell.

-----

A blue navi was having quite a hard time waking up his Net opt, as he was trying to keep his… yelling…down as not to disturb the other occupant of the room.

Netto groggily cracked open an eye. Sunlight came pouring into his insulted iris.

"Nnnnn……" He slurred as he clasped a pillow over the PET lying beside him.

"Netto-kun, you are not at home! You have come over to the hospital to see Enzan yesterday." Even though Rockman's voice was muffled under the pillow, they had their effect.

Netto shot up, suddenly wide-awake. Enzan? Oh yea…

"That sure makes sense," The thought was swept away as soon as it had popped up in his mind.

He looked around the room, but Enzan was nowhere to be seen.

He yawned. "Then I guess he's…" Sure enough, soft shuffling sounds from under the bed.

Netto lowered himself onto the carpeted floor, "Enzan?" He asked, squinting to see in the misty darkness under the bed.

The shuffling sounds halted. There was a few seconds of silence, and a pale hand tugged out a teddy bear and Enzan hesitantly crept out of his hiding space.

Deep sapphire eyes stared at Netto. For a second, the skunk haired boy seemed to understand. Then, he dragged the teddy to a corner of the room.

Netto walked over to him. "Hey Enzan, Meiru, Yaito and the others are coming over to see you."

No response.

Enzan didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that Netto was right next to him. The blue eyes were strained on the stuffed toy with a blank stare.

Netto took Enzan's hand in his. That was the easy way to get his attention, according to the psychiatrists.

Enzan looked at him, but his gaze didn't seem to focus. It seemed to penetrate through his eyes, to the back of his head, the wall, and to the world beyond.

"AND they are gonna bring CURRY!" Netto declared, hoping that it will cheer him up; what's so funny? He cheered up!

Enzan continued to stare, but the blank look was replaced with one of serenity.

Ever so gently pulled him to his feet, Netto leaded him to the centre of the room so where the pencils and papers laid. And that was when the door flew open.

Netto stared, and gaped, as Enzan took a step backward, a genuinely anxious look on his face.

There, at the doorway, stood the one and only president of the IPC Company, the man, none other than Enzan's father.

"Enzan." He greeted, but his voice was hard, and Netto felt goose bumps just feeling the suppressed fury the man seemed to be trying to control.

He suddenly noticed Enzan was clutching to his shirt tightly with his hand, and the older boy's legs had long ago given away.

"Hikari, please have a walk outside, and stretch your limps. I hope to have some private time with Enzan, as to understand and communicate with my son."

He smiled, but anyone with a brain, (yea, even him) could see that it was forced. Disappointment seemed to be raging inside the man's veins.

Netto looked at the hand still clutching his shirt, and a sudden urge to protect the boy burned up in his guts. Without thinking, he blurted out a sentence, frank and childish and even a little insulting in its simplicity: "What's wrong if I'm in here with him?"

The little patience wore off the man completely.

"_Out._" Ijuuin-san hissed. His hand was curled up into a fist, almost crunching the doorknob.

Netto gulped, walked out of the room, all the time aware of Enzan's terrified gaze boring into his back and the PET that was still lying on the nightstand.

He didn't have a choice, did he? A father visiting his son and wants some private time… That was reasonable.

It was when Netto closed the door behind him, in the ringing silence, he suddenly realized: _Is this counted as failure to Enzan's father?_

And he had hit the nail on the head. It was barely a minute when the man yanked open the door, and strode towards the exit in full speed, face flustered.

Netto rushed inside the room, only to be greeted by a… really upsetting sight.

Chairs were turned over, sheets of paper all over the room… The bed was turned upside-down, crushing everything Enzan had stored in 'his' place.

Everything of his inside world, the thoughts he couldn't express through his vocal skills, the emotions well locked inside the aura of pride…

All demolished.

Anger and guilt swelled up in his guts; the room, in its simple nothingness and everything…sickened him.

And on top of all that, there were choked, almost screamed whimpers, rattled with uneven breaths. The wailing echoed around the corridors, and in a second, nurses and doctors were by Enzan's side, holding him still while he thrashed around; thrashing that soon halted as the sedative drug was injected.

Netto gently held him in his arms as people came in and set the room back into order. He patted the older boy's head and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him… Sooth the frantic pace his heart was racing at…

For Netto could see, Enzan's eyes were wide and dry.

Too petrified to cry and call for comfort.

And as he seemed to calm down a little, those cerulean eyes blinked, letting a silver droplet of water fall, landing onto the carpet, splitting into millions of diamonds… and soon, torrents of it followed, rolling down his cheeks, dripping off his chin.

Confused tears of agony, sweeping anger on their way. Confused tears matching his actions, as he was burying his head into Netto's embrace, as well as having futile efforts trying to pull back into the walls of ice he had built. Hands clenching and unclenching the fabric of his shirt, trying to capture the only comfort he could find, as well as trying to stand strong on his own.

"No, Enzan. Relax…" He mumbled numbly. Maybe that's what Enzan's father categorized, as Enzan has followed the example…

That's what his instincts thought of…

_Tears are pathetic._

Tears that were pouring down his cheeks.

Tears that cannot be stopped; they were out of the fragile boy's control.

Tears that seemed to carry on for eternity… As they were meant to be there.

Tears that seemed… Pained.

Really pained.

**AN:** Care to write a review? Seeing it's the first fan fiction of my life… Some comments? Suggestions for chapter2? Thanks! .-

Solitude Sky


	2. It is Destiny to Clash Together

**To Reviewers:**

DarkloidBlues: Yea, Poor Enzan… (Pets) Thanks for reviewing! You mean a lot. And yea, Blues just _have_ to be back. (wink)

Sophia.EXE: Oops.. Typos? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Muah

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Hehe… Thanks a lot! But anyway, I haven't decided on the pairings yet; I think it will be Netto/Enzan…

RamdomRathFan: Ai ya ya… Thanks! (Hugs)

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 2: It is Destiny to Clash Together)**

"Enzan? How is it today?" Netto grinned.

It was the third day he had came to spend his afternoon with Enzan; school has started and he had to go back home to at night.

Still, he spent the time with him, hoping to speed up his recovery.

But then, Netto's opinion, talking to Enzan was like talking to some kind of rock carving, and that wasn't exactly what he called 'fun'.

He had always turned to Rockman for company.

The background music completely muted Enzan's footsteps, and it seemed that there was only Netto and Rockman chatting in the room. Both knew Enzan was present, but in their subconscious minds, something was bound to slip.

"Ne, Rockman? Um… You know, we have loads of homework assignment to do, I was just thinking… 'bout a little -heh- help?"

Rockman raised an eyebrow. " 'Help', Netto-kun? It's almost like I _do _your homework every time…"

"But being a net savior is a lot of wwooooork…" The boy whined.

"Yea, but Laika could keep up with his academic work."

"But Laika is older than me!"

"And Enzan got a medical degree in the university?" The blue-clad navi retorted.

"Blues must have hacked the computer and changed Enzan's grades." Netto debated.

"No Netto-kun, that would be illegal. Just do your work."

"Awww…. You're a meanie. Anyway, I wanna get some drinks first, so maybe you can stay here, and take some notes of my maths!" Ignoring Rockman's protests, he swiftly jacked Rockman into the laptop and flung himself out of the room.

Both were so very devoted in their argument, neither noticed the two-toned hair boy was having his eyes firmly fixed on the now empty blue pet.

Something has clicked in Enzan's mind.

_Blues._

_PET._

_Navi…_

He took another step towards the pet. There was something in him telling him, telling him to get to the small piece of machinary.

Enzan held the PET lightly in his hands.

Rockman was not inside. Just like Blues was not inside his.

But then, his PET was taken away since had he gotten into the hospital. Netto still had a PET.

Some odd burning feeling roused in his guts. And it was not pleasant.

He was gripping the PET so hard, his fingertips had started to ach. Adding to it was his head; he was starting to feel dizzy…

_Blues…_

Blues… Was not in the PET.

It suddenly seemed that everything has halted.

The world itself was starting to spin.

_Blue was not in the PET…_

So there's no need for Netto to have a PET. If he doesn't have one, maybe… He'll stay with him. Without Rockman, Netto will stay.

And that was it.

He was dimly aware of his actions as he smashed the blue PET into the corner of the nightstand; the screen shattered.

The glasses showered around he bare feet, and he felt… Sated.

Lowering himself to his knees, he gripped the PET in his right hand, the other supporting his body.

He started slamming it continuously onto the ground, and the piece of high-tech machinery started to crack.

Someone was shouting, blurring the music… The PET split into pieces of plastic, cutting into his palm.

He released his grip, and let the remnants of the once perfect PET fall and join the glasses.

He looked at his hands.

Crimson.

He choked. Blood…

But it was worth it, right? If Netto will stay with him, it's worth it, right?

His senses were starting to confuse him…

_Shouting…_

_Red…_

_The broken PET…_

_Shouting…_

He sluggishly clammed his hands over his ears… And the door opened.

Netto stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

Enzan turned. To meet the piercing brown eyes of the younger boy, who was starring at Enzan's hand and towards the bits and pieces lying in front of him.

_He will stay with me…_

The thoughts spurred and muddled his mind; he couldn't suppress the giggle that fought its way fiercely out of his mouth.

And the giggle cut the thin self-control Netto had like scissors through a sheet of paper.

"You… Did it… I… ROCKMAN! ROCKMAN!"

Netto's legs gave away, as he desperately tried to recollect the smashed remains of the PET, as if, if he was fast enough, he could undo everything that had happened.

Tears were then trailing down his cheeks, but he took no notice of them.

"Netto-kun… Stop crying… You plugged me into the laptop to note your maths, remember? I'm still here. All we need is a new PET, father will help to that."

"Rock… ROCKMAN!"

Huddled into a ball, palm still bleeding, Enzan watched the exchange.

Why was Rockman still there?

Was Netto angry with him? Why?

He got to his feet, and slowly walked towards Netto. Raising his uninjured hand, he gingerly tugged at Netto's bandana.

His hand was instantly yanked away sharply by a hard grip. He winced and looked up at… Netto.

"Enzan, I know you are not really thinking like you used to… But this is too much."

Netto hastily packed everything up.

"Rockman, get to the Sci-lab by the Internet and notify Papa, okay? Wait for me there."

"Okay, Netto-kun."

Netto zipped his schoolbag and switched off the laptop.

Enzan made a face. He tried to hug Netto, who pulled back and mumbled a little more harshly than he had intended to. "Let me think things over, Enzan. Just don't come too near."

And he closed the door and strapped the lock, leaving behind a stunned Enzan inside the room.

Enzan looked down at his hand. A sob surfaced, and he started to cry and yell.

Cry for himself and yell purely for yelling's sake.

He started kicking the pieces of plastic as he held onto his head, trying to clear things up.

A little red light in the ceiling alighted and in a second the door flew open.

Noises… Shouting…

He clenched his hands. A sharp pain seared in his right palm. Something was forcing his fists to open… He wailed. They were forcing him down… Pulling up his sleeve… He kicked…

And then suddenly, he felt relaxed. Fuzzy… And warm… Someone was rubbing a wet cotton ball on his arm. A faint smell of alcohol flared in his nose… But he felt… Relaxed.

He moaned quietly. Someone was carrying him…

He nuzzled into the warmth… And he was dropped into his bed… They gently tugged him in…

And he was sleepy…

The smallest conscious part of his mind noted that they were the medic staff and nurses… But who cares?

…

Enzan jolted awake.

He was in bed, with only bits and pieces of memories of his day.

The room was dark. The curtains seemed to loom at him. The furniture seemed to leer…

He shivered and whimpered and… Light was creeping in under the door.

He sluggishly treaded his way to the door… And he stepped on some metal. He gasped and looked down.

A chain of keys.

Only one fitted into the lock, and he stepped out into the light.

He smiled. He began to spring down the aisle and walked through the main entrance.

The moon beamed at him.

_Blues is… Out there somewhere… Waiting for me._

He waved lightly at the sky and ran into the night breeze. Into the darkened depths of… What he had thought… Serenity. That was, in reality, a moonlit path to chaos…

-----

The telephone was ringing. Dr. Hikari picked it up, his eyes barely leaving the plan he has made for the new PET.

"Hello? Dr. Hikari speaking," He said.

"Dr. Hikari, we are from the psychiatric home. It's about Ijuuin Enzan. He is missing. Our staff have been searching everywhere but it seems he had vanished without trace."

Netto gasped, startled. He looked at the screen. "Rockman… I'm… so sorry, Enzan…"

**AN:** Well, as you can see, these two are mostly the starting background of the story… The next will be the emotional chapter. This may be a little disappointing; SORRY! Still, Read and Review? (Pwease…)

-Solitary Sky


	3. Fly Free

**To Reviewers: **

DarkloidBlues: Oh, when he was sedated, someone _had _to drop the keys, right? (Sweatdrop) Thank you all the same!

Sophia.EXE: I feel sorry for Enzan too, but a story needs action and emotion to build some sort of a twist, so… Thank you : 

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Thank you! But actually, I like your fics much more. .

RamdomRathFan: Poor Enzan… Already ill but still gets bashed with your frying pan… Thanks for reviewing! I'll just try to save MY Enzan from the frying pan. (Joking, just joking…) Thank you! .

Rivetting Silence: (blush) Awww… The people at school are geniuses; I hardly get acknowledged... You thrill meTHANK YOU! v

Hitomisure: Heh… It's not like everyone understands what I have in mind, but thanks all the same!

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 3: Fly Free)**

The paths outside the psychiatric home were lined with dandelions, gently quivering in the breeze.

It was midnight, and there just wouldn't be people around. The song of the crickets were the only cries of the night; not even the winds dared to disturb the peaceful depths.

But then, footsteps interrupted the nature of midnight.

Hesitating, teetering footsteps.

The boy knelt down beside a dandelion clock, inhaled lightly and blew. The seeds lingered in the air for a brief second, and were wafted away.

A hand, pale and white under the moonlight, picked at a stem, held the dandelion in his shaking hands, and straightened. The seeds were, again, blown away. Drifting in front of his azure eyes, rising higher, above his black and white hair.

Shivering, he cupped his hands around the dandelion clock, capturing the seeds in his fingers. Clutching his hands, he looked up.

Cerulean eyes widened with joy, as he slowly ran to join the person standing in the shadows…

But behinds the shades, said person's eyes didn't warm up the least bit.

Dr. Hikari and his son arrived shortly after receiving the call, but the two-toned hair boy was nowhere to be seen.

"We gotta find him, dad…" Netto murmured softly.

"Netto? Are you alright?" Dr. Hikari sensed something was wrong. His son was huddled in his seat, clutching the red PET close to his chest. With a… flicker of… Guilt in his eyes.

"I'm okay, dad… Just tired."

Rockman was to be staying in the Sci. Lab as the new PET couldn't be made in such a short time, but he had insisted on sticking with Netto, so Dr. Hikari downloaded him into Enzan's PET, on temporary basis.

Rockman sighed in the PET. He knew what was wrong, but Netto hadn't shown any intention of telling his father, and he didn't want to, so to speak, 'betray' his brother.

Dr. Hikari turned his gaze back to the map lighted dully on the screen.

He frowned. With the landscape so large, houses and bridges and buildings to serve as shields… 'Where are you, Enzan-kun?'

Silence once again took over the room; however, it was cut shortly as the PET in Netto's hands beeped.

Netto jolted.

The call was from Mejin: An outbreak of viruses in a deserted laboratory.

Dr. Hikari grimaced. "Netto, I know you are worried about Enzan-kun, but you will have to go." He glanced at Netto, and quickly added, "I am sure we can find Enzan-kun."

Netto nodded, and got to his feet. "We're going Rockman."

"Hai Netto-kun."

Once Netto stepped into the deserted laboratory, a dimensional area built up. He was not taken aback; he expected it.

Quickly he cross-fused with Rockman; he was ready.

A trail of viruses was immediately activated as Netto swiftly battled his way through; normal viruses, not a hint of sweat as Netto swept them off.

"Easy, huh?" Netto whispered to Rockman. _But it seems… Wrong Netto-kun. They seem to be letting you battle a way into the building…_

Netto froze. Rockman must have been correct: he was standing in front on a door, this one, unlike the others, not dusty or old, but it seemed well taken care of.

As Netto's fingertips touched the door, it slid open.

The room was well furnished: high tech machine were set up, and a gigantic screen was glowing.

"As it's who I have been have expecting, it's dear Netto-kun, isn't it?" The silky voice Netto knew all too well sneered.

"Blues!" Netto clenched his fists.

"How are you Rockman? Living happily with you little Net operator?"

"I have always trusted Netto. There's no doubt." Came the defiant answer.

"I see… As I'm living happily with my operator, Netto-kun."

Behind Blues, Enzan hesitantly inched out. Netto gaped.

"But he seems a little… changed, doesn't he?" Blues leered, tracing his finer all too gently on Enzan's jaw line.

"Y- You… How-?" Netto sputtered.

"Apparently you are here to be eliminated, Hikari, not to talk." Blues slurred lazily, darting forward.

-----

The sword was pointed directly at Netto's throat, who was lying against the wall, panting heavily. He eyes were half opened, and his vision could not focus.

"This is where everything ends, Netto and Rockman Hikari." The leering smirk tugging at Blues' lips, Netto gathered up his last breath.

The last straw… Even if he was gone, if Blues may return to Enzan…

"Blues… E-Enzan… Needs you… Especially now… Wh-when he's… ill… En-Enzan… still wants you…"

The corner of Blues' mouth twitched ever so slightly…

"Netto, let me tell you one thing, a little secret of mine. That is, to be connected and bonded will spare a place for weakness, one you will struggle to cover. I win, so many times, because I do not bond." The smug, insane sneer returned.

"Why… Blues? Why…" He could hardly keep awake any longer… He was starting to feel drowsy… But then, Rockman didn't seemed to want to defuse… Rockman, his forever loyal navi… His friend.

He smiled. He was slipping away… Everything was starting a purple tinge… But then, something caught his eye…

Enzan hugged Blues shakily from behind. Blues turned. Netto shifted. The light of the screen was making it very hard to see… Roars were at his ears… But he could… Vaguely make out the words; first words that had left Enzan's lips since Blues had left.

"Blues. Fly free…" Enzan murmured, his eyes holding a long lost spark of innocence, a long lost drift of life.

He stretched out his hand, the one he had been clutching since he had met up with Blues.

Slowly, he relaxed his fingers. Fully unclenching his palm, little seeds of dandelion blew into the air, as if approving his words. Drifting in front of his azure eyes, rising higher, above his black and white hair. They seemed to be meant… Only for them, the occupants of the deserted lab.

And then, they slowly floated towards the huge screen, the one masking the energy force of the dimensional area.

It was… Serenity.

But delicate things are always easy to shatter, as Enzan gave a soft shrill of contentment, and leaped for the dandelion seeds.

As his hands closed around the future buds of life, his body hit the screen.

A little gasp of surprise, as glass showered. Shimmering in the light, the glasses made rainbow patterns around the walls of the lab, and the force of energy was destroyed.

The dimensional area disappeared, and Netto defused. The red PET hit the floor with a clatter, not at all audible as machines crackling with electricity were crashed.

Blues reappeared in the PET nest to Rockman, Netto still leaning against the wall…

"Enzan-sama…"

Netto smiled. A smile of deep distress.

_If you haven't left on your own, if I haven't lost my temper…_

_If you have waited for me, if I have caught up soon enough…_

_None of this would have happened, if…_

_If you hadn't been you…_

Brown eyes slowly slid shut… They were too tired… They deserved a break.

**AN: **So… I guess this is the action part of the fic, and the follow by, will of course, be the touchy chapter.

Oh, and note: this is NOT a death fic, just cannot let them end up dead…

So, again: Read and review? (Puppydog eyes)

-Solitary Sky


	4. Way Back Home

**To Reviewers: **

DarkloidBlues: Oh? You have to read it twice? SORRY! I was listening to some music and my thoughts were racing…

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Yea, lucky them… But I don't think I can write a death fic; -sob- It would be too sad! Enzan forever; he couldn't die!

RamdomRathFan: Hai, thanks! But guess what? The fic was clicked on for like 200 times… -sigh-

Rivetting Silence: Thanks! But then, it's like I am wondering how you completed your stories; I got the whole thing planned out, but it takes a lot of patience, huh?

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 4: Way Back Home)**

He felt warm.

All beautifully, soothingly… Oblivious bliss…

His eyelids felt heavy… He would need to make a real effort to open them…

But who says he wanted to open them anyway?

And his limbs… As were other parts of his body… They didn't seem to belong to him anymore.

He felt nothing.

Just the warmth… Just the want to stay there… In the sinking softness… The warmth…

But something was pulling at him, nagging him to awaken; to wake physically, and to wake mentally to face reality.

He felt so free… So content…

What was for him to face?

And he felt it.

Coolness was leaking… Down his… Cheeks… His feelings were returning.

And a hand, brushing the dampness away.

Fighting the urge to give in to fantasy, the crave for security, he opened his eyes.

And his mind suddenly cleared.

He was awake.

He breathed. And subconsciously, his hand reached up and touched his cheek, where tears were still running.

"How… Why… Tears?" He wondered.

"Netto-kun… You… Are awake."

"Rockman, why…?" A hand tentatively reached out towards the blue PET on the nightstand.

"I… I was worried about you; you were in critical condition when you were brought in, and you were taken straight to the Emergency Room. Papa and Mama waited outside for like six hours until the operation was finished. The new PET was finished during that time. And the guys… They have come to see you. I… We all are so worried about you!"

With a jolt, Netto finally noticed his friends, Yaito, Tohru, and Dekao asleep on chairs, Yaito's head tilted to one side, and Dekao's was resting against the window pane.

And when he looked down, he saw he was wearing a pair of hospital gown, and… Beside the white sheets, a hand clutching a pink PET.

"Meiru…" They had all come to see him, waited for him to awaken, and finally gave into sleep that they must have skipped just for spending their time with him. A flashy tint of warmth swelled up in his heart.

But then, there was still a pressing matter.

"Rockman, how about Enzan?"

He braced himself; he would be ready, he would not lose control…

Silence greeted him and the blue clad navi glanced apologetically at him, his eyes laced with sympathy.

"Rockman?" His heart was starting to clench and his throat was drying.

"I… Netto-kun, he's… But the doctors said he'll recover in some time… His condition is stable and… The psychiatrists said he took a great step back to his old self according to what Blues had told them about Enzan speaking…"

"Rockman, what is it? I get to know." He whispered.

"Netto-kun… It's not that bad actually… The x-rays have shone a few broken ribs, that's all."

"There's something more, right Rockman?" Netto stared intently at the screen, and Rockman cringed.

"And… Oh Netto he's in a coma! And might… The doctors said he might… But of course he'll pull through…"

"He might never wake up?" Netto's voice was calm, but his eyes told otherwise. The question was raised as a statement.

Netto took deep breathes, trying to calm what seemed to be racing thoughts, but which he knew, was his numbed mind.

"But of course he'll wake…" And a smile all too quickly graced itself on his lips, but Rockman could seem beyond that.

"And where's he now?" Netto's voice no doubt was pitched; pitched and hollow.

"Across the hospital where there's an area for psychiatric patients. And… Netto-kun, you have to get someone's permission to leave the bed, as I don't think you will make it very far…"

Thump.

The boy had already dropped off the bed.

"oof…" Netto grunted.

"So much for walking…"

A hand was stretched out for him. I looked up.

"Meiru…"

-----

And there they were, standing outside the door, silently debating weather to go in or not.

Netto's hand was about to turn the door, when he murmured, "Meiru, can you stay and wait here? I… Want some time to myself."

The door slid open a crack, making a groaning sound.

Netto stepped in, almost shocked.

There was a man sitting beside the bed, gently caressing the soft cheek of the pale boy who was lying in bed.

It couldn't have been a mistake; the tailor-made, formal, costly black business coat resting on the chair back, and the spotless white shirt cladding the man's carefully combed hair.

"…You were a mistake, you shouldn't have been born. But you made it a wonder, ever after her death. You have achieved many things in your life, boy. Too many, but I knew, success will lead to happiness. I just want you to be happy."

The man buried his face into his hands and sighed.

"You should be now, Enzan… You are truly my son."

The man turned, instantly to Netto.

Both froze in place.

Netto adverted his gaze, having witnessed the vulnerable side of what to be an unshakable businessman. Also, the wetness in the corners of the man's eyes he had failed to ignore.

Ijuuin felt humiliation rising in his chest, but he quickly brushed it away.

"Hikari. Take care of him."

And Ijuuin swept out of the room.

As Netto entered the room, he patted the white hairs.

He gently tugged at the bed sheets, smoothing them out…

And azure eyes shifted open.

Fingers curled into the fabric of Netto's hospital gown.

"En-Enzan…"

He gently climbed into the blankets, knowing Enzan wanted him there.

"How are you, Enzan…"

The boy buried himself into Netto's chest, wrapped his arms gingerly around the dual-coloured hair boy.

"I… I dunno what to say…" Netto mumbled, overly relieved to see Enzan respond.

But still, no answer came.

Enzan still would not… Could not talk.

'But… It doesn't matter…'

"It doesn't matter, Enzan… It doesn't matter…"

He took Enzan's hand in his. It was cold to the touch.

Enzan looked up at him. As if silently asking for an answer to his strange tenderness, and some explanation for him to understand.

But Netto knew, the boy would not fully understand… No matter how he would explain; he will have to recover to do that.

Netto reached out and set the blue PET next the Red one, plugging both navis into the hospital systems.

The dual haired boy averted his gaze, and suddenly he nuzzled into the crook of Netto's neck.

Netto winced ever so slightly; the boy was shaking, he was crying. He just knew.

He started patting Enzan's back, slow, steady pats.

"Enzan… I will wait for you. I will be beside you. We all will… Will be here for you… Cry out, Enzan, if it makes you feel better… We… I love you, Enzan… We all do."

He could feel the boy's grip on his clothes.

'He could not talk… But I will be beside him, and lead him to… I will wait, Enzan… I do care of you so much…'

And even if he couldn't talk, Netto could feel his respond…

As if the grip was to bonding…

He could feel…

The answer…

'So do I, Netto. So do I…'

**AN:** Oookay… Edited chapter, from yaoi to friendship.

Solitary Sky


	5. You will Have to Heal

**To Reviewers: **

Hitomisure: Enzan's happy life? Sorry Enzan, I am not going easy on you… And Happy Easter!

DarkloidBlues: Thanks! –muah muah muah- (sweatdrop) Happy Easter!

Alpha2nd2003: Ow? I didn't intend it to be fluffy… But THANKS! And, HAPPY EASTER!

RamdomRathFan: I am making him get better. Riiiiiiight (wink) Happy Easter!

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Solitude Sky says 'hi', says 'thank you', says 'I luff you', says 'I am crying 'cause your words are so touching' and says 'HAPPY EASTER!'

Rivetting Silence: (pushes away long sword) I am continuing… (hug hug) HAPPY EASTER!

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 5: You will Start to Heal)**

"What?" Blues asked, his arms framing Enzan's body protectively.

The hologram-chip had been a success, but Blues needed to return to the PET approximately every ten hours and go into static mode to recharge. Also, they hadn't found a way to remove Blues 'armor' and let him try normal clothes –yet.

It was early in the morning, Netto was at school –most likely torturous for him– and Enzan had recovered greatly from his previous health condition.

He was sitting on Blues' lap at the psychiatrist's office in his usual attire, with his waist twisted lightly backwards, fingers tangled up in the silky white hair strands.

The expression on his face was impassive, but he wasn't hiding anything on purpose –it seemed he didn't understand nor care about things going around him.

"It means," the doctor explained, "that Enzan has been improving a lot since you've come back. He has calmed down only slightly, but he is fit enough to go through therapy that will no doubt help him to recover and regain his memories."

" 'Regain his memories'? But he remembers us. He still likes Nett–Hikari. He's not having amnesia, is he?" Blues inquired silently.

"No, he's not having amnesia. I can just say Enzan has witnessed too much that he didn't want to, and all of it was scarred down in both his conscious and subconscious mind.

As matured and clear-minded he is, Enzan is still an emergent boy and at this age, his psychological capacity tends to fluctuate from time to time.

By forcing himself to keep distant and composed, flaws of memories in his conscious mind were hidden and somehow transferred to his subconscious mind.

As his conscious mind was in control of his actions, he was able to function on as if traumas haven't happened, but he would be able to tell the happening of the affairs without linking them to his emotions by strictly keeping it in his subconscious mind.

But as far as we know, one need to have certain psychotic preparations to brace oneself, as so to ready oneself for the blow to what they have acquired in the accident from the conscious to subconscious mind.

Even after transferring the 'memories', the mind would still need time to adjust and sooth itself out. Apparently the second incident took place when Enzan mind was still altering the effects of the first, therefore, not prepared. And this is was it has come to. Understand?"

Dumbfounded look.

"I guess… So what do we do now?" Blues muttered, his face building the tiniest tint.

"The conscious mind decided all of it is too much, and eased them all to the subconscious mind.

Now that Enzan is under heavy stress, the conscious loses its influence, and the subconscious mind takes over, but it does not remind Enzan of any painful experiences he had before.

All we have to do is to perform hypnosis and relieve the memories from the subconscious mind, and bring it back to the conscious, where Enzan will be aware of what he is thinking.

However, the healing process may be painful and harsh, as it may lead to sounds, images of his past that he has shoved to the subconscious mind, and illusions will penetrate through his realistic vision.

It will be better to have someone by his side while hypnosis is being performed."

The doctor was no doubt looking pointly at Blues.

"Doctor, wouldn't it be better if we wait for Netto; he's one of the few Enzan trusts." Blues reasoned.

The doctor looked smiled, and Enzan has looked up with a genuinely curious expression graced on his lips at the mention of Netto's name.

"Oh? I think if Netto is willing help, things can run smoother than other times."

Meanwhile, Enzan has slid onto the carpeted floor that was faced with stuff toys of many kinds, his hands still lightly tugging at the end of the silvery hairs.

The doctor smiled sincerely and patted Enzan in the head.

"He still knows, and remember that you are very important to him. He is still feeling, but doesn't know what leads to these emotions.

Ijuuin-san wants Enzan back at work, the less time the better, so if Netto has time, it will be much recommended for us to start today."

**-----**

"…And to help Enzan recover?"

Netto exclaimed into the PET. The screen showed a very composed Blues sitting with his legs crossed on in the psychiatrist's hospital room, with Enzan having both of his arms framing Blues' chest from behind and above his shoulders.

Apparently Enzan was very relaxed and… Not knowing what he was doing.

"Yes, so be sure to arrive in here before four thirty…Netto."

"_Yatta!_" Netto punched the air with his free hand as Blues closed conversation.

"You are an extra-wet blankie… Wait! Did you call me 'Netto'?"

All he heard was a chastised sigh, and a bring-your-homework-to-the-hospital look, no doubt coming from a green-eyed blues navi.

-----

Blues promptly lead the way with Rockman beside him once Netto has arrived.

The dual haired boy was trying to hide behind Netto on their way, his eyes adverted at the floor and occasionally giving the passer-bys along the corridor hostile looks.

Once they had entered the psychiatrist's office where the binds were lifted and stuffed animals seemed to be beaming at them, Enzan quickly relaxed, and peaceful smile graced on his face.

Letting Enzan hug a life-sized soft sea turtle, the doctor gently helped the boy sit down.

"Um… We are not going to tie him to the chair, are we?" Netto queried quietly.

Blues and Rockman groaned exasperatedly, both either ignored or not detected by Netto.

The doctor smiled at Netto's naïve question, and answered, "No Netto. That only happens in movies, but during the stage of hypnosis, Enzan _may _get upset. You can hold him when it happens."

Netto grinned sheepishly, and knelt down beside Enzan, who in turn, sponged him with the turtle.

"So… Enzan, will you look at me?" The doctor started, taking Netto's place and kneeling in front of Enzan, who turned his azure orbs to meet the doctor's eyes…

_-----_

Enzan screamed, his hands curled into fists, the stuffed-toy still in his hands, he had slid down onto the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Netto cried in horror.

"Netto, don't touch him… Let him do it himself, let his memories sink in…"

The doctor was looking at them sympathetically, but he focused on the crying boy in front of him.

"Enzan, you passed a test signaling your intelligence, and your father, Ijuuin Shuuseki, let you attend a board meeting with him a week after he acknowledged the results of the test, when you were six years old."

The boy was clawing at his hair, gritting his teeth. No noise was made, but tears rolled down his cheeks, and the doctor saw Blues and Rockman trying to restrain a struggling Netto.

-----

"_You spoiled everything…_

_You could have kept quiet!"_

_Sheets of paper tore to shreds at his feet._

_Violent hands shaking his shoulders._

_Wailing._

_Someone was crying, unhappy._

_He has to help him…_

_**He** was crying…_

-----

"You mother passed away the same year, as she has suffered from heart disease a long while ago. She was buried a little way up the hill near the church. The same day, you received Blues."

-----

_Screaming…_

_He screamed. There were other voices…_

_Black and white hair. Blue eyes. Smile. A kiss. And blood was pouring… White flowers. Grave. Smiling…_

_They all hate him…_

_She was reaching out to him, but her fingertips were wavering, blood was dripping and seeping out of the white gown she has been wearing during the burial._

_She hate him… Because she loved him so much…_

_She died with love, but hate…_

_She hate him…_

_Still does…_

-----

He couldn't stand it.

But he couldn't make a sound.

He was crying…

"Blues helped you through hard times, he has been there for you, as you have cared for him. But then, a month ago, you had to sacrifice him for the life of many others."

-----

_A chip was is his hands, he could get power…_

_Blues…_

_-Navi's identity data completely corrupted. Data replaced, complete…-_

_-Data completely corrupted. Data replaced, complete…-_

_-Corruted… Data replaced…-_

_Hate him so much._

_They all did._

_But he loved all of them._

_The go just to hurt him…_

_There was crying…_

-----

"Blues, I think the memories have reached the dark chip part, and today's session is finished. You may hold him while he calms down…" The doctor said, empathy flowing through him.

"Enzan…" He couldn't think of anything to say… Just watch the tears drip onto his armor as the boy desperately tried to calm down as he rocked himself, to and fro, to and fro…

Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see Netto silently exciting, accompanied by Rockman, both of their expressions detached.

"Blues… I know this must be hard for you, and Enzan, but please bring him back here tomorrow, same time, and tonight, give him time to let the memories sink in…"

"Why… Isn't there another way?" Asked Blues tentatively, rocking Enzan gingerly.

The doctor turned away.

"The… Only way."

**AN: **I hope to be a psychiatrist, so needless to say books on the topic are piled up on my desk. Found the five stage: Surprise, Anger, Denial, Depression, Acceptance. The five stages is what that takes place when harsh 'thingys' are thrown at us. For Enzan, it's somewhere is denial or having trouble in accepting.

As for the psychiatric home and the hypnosis part, I've never been in one and I cannot find descriptions of the hypnosis. Those are from my imagination, if anyone know please tell me! - But anyway, I am sure about one thing, that is, they need to do something in order to get the person back to normal, not just sit there and talk.

Anyway, I guess you know, I have many typos and grammar mistakes, how do you guys 'edit' on it? I don't want to lose you people's reviews! . ''' My adorable apples… (Oh well, my teacher in Grade 2 used to call us that, later I found it means 'adorable angels'. She has cancer, I don't know if she is still around, or… In heaven already. To all: HAPPY EASTER!

Oh, and this is another edited chapter, from yaoi to friendship fic. Oh, and they are very, veeryy close, almost brothers. (-sigh- that explains it.)


	6. Tainted

**To Reviewers:**

Rivetting Silence: Yea, here's a young stubborn eggshell. (Heheeheeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…) Thanks for reviewing!

RandomRathFan: Oh, I guess I want to pair him up with Netto. Blues is like some kinda "big-brother", taking care of him. (BABY-SITTER! HAHAHAHAAAA!) Or maybe just a friendship fic? Sorry… Thanks for reviewing! Um… But now I have submitted the story already, is there no way to edit it:D

DarkloidBlues: Official hypnosis description? Heh, you're thinking too highly of me; I only turn 14 this coming October… Thanks! For reviewing! Muhahahahaaa! (Is that a typical anime villain laugh? Eh… It seems so…) XD

Grandmasterp: Thanks for reviewing! Oh and I am finding something!

D1G1T4Ldarkness: I'm continuing, and you'll have to continue reviewing! (wink)

Sophia.EXE: Yea! I weally wanna be a psychiatrist! Weally! Pwease mama pwease? (Sophia. EXE: I'm not your mother…) Thanks for reviwing!

Silver Embrace: Yes! He's crying! And I like it that way! Hahahahaaa!

Nakarame-Scarlet: Thank for reviewing! But um… I may sound stupid, but what is "ASAP"? (Sorry… ;))

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 6: Tainted)**

3:20 am. In the dead of the night.

The moon had cast a blue hue on his hair through the blinds; Enzan sat up.

"Blues."

He tilted his head, eyes searching around the room.

"Blues…"

The static screen of the red PET sitting in the charger on the nightstand flashed to life.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues said softly.

Cerulean eyes turned to him. "Blues…"

Blues frowned. "Enzan-sama?"

"Blues… Nnnn…"

"E-Enzan-sama? What do you mean?"

"IPC! Blues!" His hands started to curl around the duvets.

"Enzan-sama! I- You…"

"Netto? N-Netto?" His voice started to crack.

"Enzan-sama…" Blues whispered worriedly. 'Is he talking about the dark-chip?'

"E-Enzan-sama, Netto is coming to see us tomorrow. The dark-chip battle is over; you have won it, remember? Maybe you can sleep now?" The navi gently chided.

"Blues…"

Blues glimpsed the room. Running the hologram-chip program, he materialized beside the bed, where Enzan was visibly shaking.

"Enzan-sama? I will stay here until you fall asleep; you can call me when you want to, okay?"

"N-No! Blues…" Pale hands clumsily tried to pull Blues onto the bed.

Heaving the dual haired boy onto his chest, Blues climbed onto the bed. Within minutes, Enzan had fallen asleep, fingers clinging onto Blues' arm.

The navi tenderly laid the boy down, covering his chest and neck with the blankets that had been kicked off onto the floor.

Returning to the PET, Blues frowned. Enzan was speaking, at long last; bits and pieces of memories were retrieved, but Blues hadn't understood a word. 'And he was not surprised when I materialized in front of his eyes.' He would have to ask the psychiatrist about it. Glancing one last time at the sleeping boy, he went into static mode.

-----

"So Enzan talked last night?"

"Not in full sentences, just names; I didn't really understand."

Both navi and psychiatrist glanced at the boy sitting behind Blues, with both of his hands around the navi's waist and an unreadable expression.

"I think he's thinking about the dark chip. I think he's afraid that I will leave again."

Blue bowed his head, eyes unseen behind the visors, but the doctor understood at once.

"It's not your fault, and we can help him to return, Blues. We will wait for Netto, then we can start hypnosis."

"Nnnn…"

"Enzan-sama…" He hugged the boy, locking his gaze with the other, searching in the eyes, trying to find the slightest trace of what that was supposed to be there.

And found none.

-----

Netto followed into the office, only to witness a repeat of history. So far they have only touched events that outlined Enzan's life, but the boy seemed very sensitive with his parents' subjects, as the talk reached the topics of his vice president status and his father, he had stormed away at a corner and hid there, weeping silently for a whole half an hour.

The psychiatrist had vaguely noted weather there were other things untold to him, but important to the boy. Still, Enzan had not accept that Blues was back; he followed Blues everywhere, and kept glancing back at Netto, as if almost afraid that both would vanish into thin air.

Now that Enzan had many memories relieved, he was more composed, distant, and he had refused to be comforted.

Words of Enzan's mental condition had started to leak, and reporters had crowed around the mansion. Dr. Hikari had succeeded in making arrangements for Enzan to stay at the Hikari household, after having a hot debate with the psychiatrist, who, eventually, agreed that Ijuuin would not be thrilled to have IPC's reputation ruined.

-----

They had a comfy ride back to the Hikari household where Haruka was waiting for them. Enzan had ran straight into Netto's room, and had curled up under the desk ever since.

Dinner was soon ready, and Enzan had willingly got out from his 'hiding place' to join the others for dinner.

Settling on the sofa, with Enzan leaning slightly on the latch and Netto spooning up the forth bowl of curry, there was evening news which Haruka was interested, and both Netto and Enzan had started to feel droopy.

"…dark chips have been discovered in a deserted apartment in Densen City; police have rounded up the area…"

"Blues…" Enzan struggled to sit up on the sofa as he unexpectedly launched over to the red PET sitting beside the windowpane, knocking both Netto and the cup of coffee in Haruka's hands onto the floor.

"_Enzan…_" Both mother and son cried exasperatedly as the white haired boy whipped around to see the mess he had made.

"Aaaa… Unnn…" Enzan focused on the PET. He had messed up. Netto is angry with him. Everyone are angry with him.

The familiar prickle at the corner of his eyes started to build as his throat seemed to tighten; he blinked. He would not­­­­­­­­­­­­­­–could not cry. Papa–Father, would hate it. They would hate him…

He sniffed, furiously rubbing his eyes as the little droplets of water trickled down his cheeks, refusing to be retrieved.

Gentle arms enveloped him; he didn't need them–he didn't need _anyone_; Father would not be pleased… He pushed, but they would not let go. Instead, they started rubbing his back, whispering gently to him, but him didn't understand. A warm sensation settled in his stomach; it was so safe, so secure, one he missed so dearly, but he had refused to admit since…

"Mama…"

The white strands, blue eyes, smiling lips, all so sincere, visible, touchable, just in front of him, after so many years of blood and tears. He threw his arms around her neck, and for once, in his conscious, he cried.

"_Enzan…_" Haruka groaned; it was just like when Netto was small, always messing around the house. She glanced at the boy, and gasped. He wasn't crying –or was he? The ferocious motion working at the blue eyes told her otherwise, and she quickly made her way over to him.

Cradling the boy in her arms, she found Enzan trying to protest.

"Shh, Enzan, it's okay, it's okay…"

'Just like when Netto was small,' she mused sadly.

Rubbing his back, she rocked him slowly, still cooing and hushing, and she–

A sudden jerk, and Enzan was having his arms round her.

"Mama…"

"Enzan… Your… mother… I'm not…" She sighed. _It may be one or the few times for him to let loose; there's no reason for him to worry, not now._

Embracing the boy, she went back to sit at the sofa.

"…XX the gaming company has released a new trend of battle-chips, people of all ages approve them greatly; the new trend has only been for sale for a week, but it' looks like it will take most selling-…"

The grip on Haruka's apron tightened.

"Didn't sign."

"What?" Netto got off the floor, " 'didn't sign'?"

Yet Blues knew better; _the contract of the new trend battle-chips was given to IPC, but Enzan was –Enzan**-sama** not there to see to it as his father had planned; he was already… _He shook his head;_ no, Enzan is ju–Enzan**-sama** is just a little ill, a bit sick, that's all. For heaven's sake, he is not **–**insane._

"See Father. Now." The boy got up and fetched his shoes, his eyes laced with… what, nobody was quick enough to see.

"Enzan? It's raining outside… Maybe tomorrow_–_Enzan!" Haruka ran into the storeroom for the umbrella. "And it's nighttime." She murmured softly to herself, knowing it wouldn't work.

Netto grabbed the two PETs, seized his raincoat and followed through the door. "Oi Enzan!"

-----

His breathing came in pants; he was drenched from head to toes; his hair tousled and his shoes dirtied with soot.

He had ran all the way here; he had to apologize; he had to make up, for all he had messed up.

He didn't even remember to knock.

Opening the door, he saw Ijuuin-san, sitting at the desk, a clear scowl on his face.

The man raised his head.

Slowly, steadily, he approached the boy, who was rooted to the ground.

"So what do you want now, _son_? There's no more for you to screw up, boy." Ijuuin-san murmured softly. The man's face was then extremely close to Enzan's; his breath was on his neck. He fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to back away.

To his horror, he found he could not move a muscle; his mind was suddenly drove blank as his heart rattled; he was starting to find it hard to breath. He had already forgotten the purpose of him being there; he just want to be somewhere, anywhere else.

Hot, stinging sensation ran down his stomach, and all of a sudden he found himself looking the elderly man straight in the eye, glaring at his own father.

He hated him. He didn't know his reason, and suddenly he didn't find the need to have one. He just hated him.

_Smack_

Hot white pain flared across his cheeks.

"The contract! How can you? I was kept in the dark, _son_! If I've known about it earlier I could have done something about it! We lost MILLIONS!" A tirade or curses followed as the senior Ijuuin struggled to remain in control.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? BEEN SITTING WITH YOUR LITTLE HIKARI BOY AND THE PROGRAM WHILE LEAVING ME THIS MESS?" He roared. He didn't even notice as his son covered his ears with his hands, the glare steadily growing intense.

He took a breath. "Go, go for Hikari and that program of yours. But what can they give you? You will only be a burden! Only here, I, can offer you the job. Those outsiders, especially the Hikari –" He spat –"will only want to see. You. Fail." He emphasized, sitting back onto his chair behind the desk.

"And now, Ijuuin Enzan," He continued coldly, still barely controlled, "_You are fired._"

"Get out of here. Now." He pointed at the open door, just as Netto came scurrying in.

Enzan turned and stared.

So this is what Hikari and Blues –and many others had landed him it.

For warmth, it cost him his job and status.

For feeling a little break, for having a bond with anyone…

It cost him all that he had.

For a spilt second, he teetered dangerously.

Slowly, he exited the office, and just when passing Netto and the red PET in the boy's hand, he halted.

His head shot up, and his eyes fixed firmly on both the PET and the boy in front of him.

"_I hate you._"

**AN: **Anou… Hi? Still, Happy Easter. Sorry for the wait!  Was it okay? Okay? Yes? Then HURRAY! No? Then sorry… (Bow)


	7. Esteemed Enigma

**To Reviewers:**

MysticalMizu: Yup yup! Updating now! (Okay, not exactly 'soon'…) Good writer? Thanks a lot

Hitomisure: Well… Ijuuin-san is just worked up… But now I'm getting him even _more_ worked up!

Rose Kitsune.EXE: GREAT! You're back! I missed you so dearly Rose-chan! 'Oh, Enzan-kun isn't in a very good mood, ne?' So cute! Luff luff

Sophia.EXE: Enzan-kun's job will come back –but not so soon… - Thanks!

DarkloidBlues: Now Blues is gonna be the one to be abandoned. (Darkloid Blues: Huh? Why? Me: Just read it!) Thanks for reviewing AND being here for EVERY SINGLE UPDATE!

RandomRathFan: Sane? Well, not too close to it. –wink- Oh, and my Easter? Heh, I don't wanna talking about it. –homework-

Rivetting Silence: 'Netto and Blues are your best-est friends in the whole wide world!' And you people are my best-est reviewers. Guess what? I love your writing very much; you are so good at this. I didn't really expect you to review on this, being a 13yr newcomer's fic. I jumped for joy and hit the ceiling when I saw your review! (Rivetting Silence: -sweatdrop-)

Nakarame-Scarlet: ASAP. Um… So how about 'POWA'? Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and maybe you can write your own? I'll look forward to reading it if you read do so!

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 7: Esteemed Enigma)**

"…_I don't think it's such a good idea, Netto-kun…"_

……

"…_Up you get, Enzan…"_

…

"_It's too risky…"_

"_If he wants it…"_

-----

The door of the guests' room was locked from inside; Haruka wouldn't barge in to see what was going on –and nor could she.

It was noon; Netto was at school, most likely on his way back, Dr. Hikari was at the Sci Labs as usual, leaving the house with only the white haired boy, Haruka and Blues. Enzan had been found trying to destroy the PET for quite a number of times for the past night–so many that even Netto agreed on having Blues separated from him.

Haruka flicked her hand over her forehead; she was sweating from the heat of the spaghetti she was cooking, but she hardly felt the hotness.

She sighed as her mind wandered back to her son, and the connection with the dual haired boy, her heart swelling with pity.

_Ijuuin-san is probably just weary; he doesn't mean that, Enzan-kun._ She very well wanted to say that, to comfort the boy, to hold him and protect him.

But she knew; Enzan would not want her sympathy. It was all clearly shown in his actions to his own navi.

The words of Ijuuin-san had shaken the boy harshly, and Netto… Was desperate to win back their friendship. Just as Blues seemed to feel the same way.

Speaking of which, her hand slipped beneath her apron and dug up the PET. The frown on her face deepened as she acknowledged the static screen.

_But then, Blues could not be blamed for wanting some time to himself._

-----

…_the contract of the new trend battle-chips was given to IPC, but Enzan was –Enzan**-sama** not there to see to it as his father had planned; he was already… No, Enzan is ju–Enzan**-sama** is just a little ill, a bit sick, that's all…_

He yelled in frustration.

Activating his sword, he swung it at the data wall he was leaning on, groaning.

Enzan, his creator, his partner, his _friend_, had said he_ hated _him. The smallest hint of common sense chided that the boy was not responsible for his actions, but he just couldn't –it had to be him. The white bangs, piercing blue eyes… Who else could it be?

Only one personality can exist in one body, so who else could it be?

**Only one personality in a body? I don't think so…**

Blues' eyes shot open behind the visors and his hands unconsciously clasped onto his symbol.

_Why –that voice –but he was deleted–_

**Oh? Deleted? Just living in you, existing in you, biding my time…**

_You –I c-cannot… let you surface… I will keep you in check...!_

**But can you? My dearest twin, do give me freedom; give me what I deserve.**

Red visors reflected in black ones, an expression of utter shock contrasting one with a sick leer.

The data remnants of the dark chip gathered and formed, not so powerful as to take over the side of light, but just enough to solidify.

The lightning bolt of the symbol, unlike the other standing in front of him, was rimmed with a dark, purplish glow, strength pulsing, racing.

Blues gasped; the sight before him, so similar, so misleading, so… Himself.

As his counterpart took off into the Internet, the loss of weight at his heart registered in his mind; the dark part that should be weighting down his spirit was gone –Gone to do more harm.

Activating his sword, he took off.

-----

"Strong-willed, determined. An aura of pride and strength and also foolishness. A good host, easy to control…"

"He is also mentally disordered and emotionally unstable."

"We are wasting time we ought not to lose; let Dark Soul Blues do his work."

"**Noted. Yuriko-san."**

-----

"From the information we've gathered, the vice president of IPC, one of the largest gaming company of the world is currently mentally unstable, and Ijuuin-san, the president claimed to have settled the business…"

Haruka looked up from her magazine to the news.

"Ijuuin-san… Ijuuin-san… If we may ask…"

"The vice president is unable to continue his work and uphold his status, so I've …"

"Ijuuin-san, so who's going to be the new…"

"NO! I'm still the IPC's vice president; I'm still –"

"ENZAN? How come you're here–"

"Ijuuin-san, is the vice president…"

"Is what the rumors have–"

Haruka gaped, her magazine land on the floor quietly.

Ijuuin-san will surely be livid with this; but… Wasn't Enzan just behind that door of the guests' room?

And it clicked. The little noises when she was still asleep last night…

"…_I don't think it's such a good idea, Netto-kun…"_

"…_Up you get, Enzan…"_

"_It's too risky…"_

"_If he wants it…"_

She bit her lip, and she quickly reached for the PET on the coffee table.

"Blues? Blues? Are you there…"

-----

The red navi bent down, crouching, beads of sweat rolling down his chin. "Rockman…"

Said navi turned, and gasped.

"Blues… What –How?"

"The dark chip –Dark Soul Blues –solidified into another being –he's on the lose…"

"H-Huh? What do you mean? He was deleted –"

"I –We need to talk to Netto._ Now!_" Blues hissed, and Rockman cringed.

-----

"I –I am still capable!"

"YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING!"

"I d-didn't mean to…"

"Your mere existence is what that screws me up! Get out! Get out! NOW!"

The two glared at each other, and the youngest member of the Ijuuin family ran.

-----

He ran.

Down the streets as the rain splattered, his steps sending puddles of water splashing. The hems of his pants were soaked and his hair matted his eyes. His hands clenched into fists, he ran, ignoring his lungs that were shrieking for oxygen.

_How dare they… For all he's worth…How dare they…_

'_Mentally unstable?' It has to be a joke, a hoax._

He threw back his head and his eyes pierced through the sky; he laughed.

The clouds were grayish and the howls of the storm muted his cackles. _No one was about to find him, to disturb him with what humans considered as 'help'._

He ran.

Pausing under a viaduct, he dropped to his knees, retching. Clutching his chest, he got back to his feet, swaying while the other hand tried to steady him as it held onto the viaduct's column.

"You are sick," a voice –female–echoed through the walls amusingly.

He looked up, his head throbbing, unable to locate the voice. "I… am not sick." He heaved.

"No, you are not. You just overran yourself."

He gagged and slid down the column. "I… _N-never_, overrun myself."

"You are not strong enough," The voice cooed. "That's why you are kicked out of IPC."

"H-How did you k-know?" He choked.

"Everyone knows. They know you're _weak_."

"I- I am not…"

"You need power, little one; Am I correct?" A clatter sounded at his feet; Enzan looked.

A PET, a black one with its screen framed with violet laid at his feet. He blinked.

"With this navi, you can do many things, including Full Synchro which you are yearning to obtain. We can help you, to get back all you should have, all you could have, all you would have. Here is your synchrony chip; we got it from the Sci labs. It's the one you've always been using."

There should have been so many questions he'd have to ask, but as his right hand close around the synchro chip, the other grasped the new PET.

He looked down.

"**Welcome, Enzan-sama."**

-----

Dr. Hikari brushed his hair out of his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together as his eyes focused on the screen.

Warning messages popped up all over the screen, chasing after one another as he finally slammed his hand down on the desk.

"And here's another factory's systems destroyed beyond repair." He muttered, and Meijin replied, "No use getting all worked up; Blues and Rockman must be on their way there."

-----

"Blues?" Netto huffed, one PET in each hand.

"Netto. It's Dark Soul Blues. I can feel it."

"So what are we… Gonna do about it?" Netto choked, bending forward, gasping.

"It's me, my counterpart. I will have to face him off, you and Rockman will hold off the other viruses, and darkloids if there's any." Came the calm answer, but Netto could sense the raging turmoil behind the tranquil.

"Rockman. EXE, plug in, transmission! Blues. EXE plug in, transmission!"

The two navis entered the damaged area, only to be surrounded by seas of viruses, separating the two.

As Blues sliced through the viruses, he knew he was being carried away, out of Rockman's sight. "_I know what I am doing."_ He thought grimly.

"Battle chip, Shotgun, Slot-in!" As Netto concentrated on the battle, another figure stepped out.

"_Battle chip, Sword, slot-in."_

Netto spun around.

-----

"Dark Soul Blues."

"I am, my twin." Dark Blues leered, "How are you faring, my friend?"

"I did not come here to chit-chat with you. I am here to _delete_ you."

"Oh? Can you? Without your operator, you are a _nothing_."

"_Battle chip, Sword, slot-in."_ The voice itself froze Blues to the spot as he almost answered.

-----

Netto gaped, unable to utter a word as the figure tugged out the battle chips.

Blue eyes fogged but intense, the boy cried, "Battle chip, Sword, slot-in!"

"_Sword!_" Dark Blues answered.

"Wide sword!"

"_Wide sword!_"

"Long sword!"

"_Long sword!"_

"Beta Sword!" Enzan cried, the crave for power taking over him entirely at last.

Rockman, Blues and Netto stood, too shocked to do anything as Dark Soul Blues leaped into the air at Blues, completing the Program Advance.

The mirror navi stood, gazing; A simple word escaped his lips; simple, and only audible Blues himself.

"Enzan-sama…"

**AN:** Um… Okay, I am planning to change this to a friendship fic, so will anyone tell me how to change errors in the earlier chapters, now that they were uploaded already? Thanks!


	8. Power

**To Reviewers:**

Sophia.EXE: 'Interesting plot twist'? Thanks! You found some mistakes; I found them too. Sorry, Sophia. EXE! Sorry! But anyway, I do need someone to proofread my works… Willing to help:)

Blues-lover: (In tears) H-huh? Your Enzan-kun? He's mine! MINE! (fighting with Blues-lover over Enzan-kun)

DarkloidBlues: Poor Blues… (pats) Oh? Don't cry, Blues, don't cry… (Blues pouting) "I want him BACK!" (Solitary Sky: Eh…?)

Rivetting Silence: '…but I think you're a way better writer than me! It's so organized, perspectively impressive, practically updates regularly…' Maybe I'm not all of them, but I am improving! Riiiight? (puppy eyes) And… CANYOUHELPMEPROOFREADMYSTUFF? (Rivetting Silence: …Er… Again?)Can you proofread my stuff?

Grandmasterp: OI! HIIIIII! Thanks for telling me whatta do!

RandomRathFan: Enzan-kun is on the dark side! Oh, and I love Blues-kun too! No worry! (RandomRathFan: 'Blues-kun'? What the heck!)

MysticalMizu: Um… If I may ask… Why do you like the name 'Mizu'? And Dark Blues! The look is super-duper-kickass!

Nakarame-Scarlet: Original story? Where? Gimmi the link! Me wanna seeeeeeee it! Pwease?

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 8: Power)**

"Enzan-sama…"

Dark Blues cackled as Enzan joined the laugh. The power of the Program Advance surged at Blues as both humans and navis were lost in its brilliance for a spilt second.

Then the light died down, dragging its victim with him to the data floors.

"BLUES!" Netto and Rockman cried as the blue navi ran to Blues' side. Miraculously the symbol on the navi's chest was not damaged in the slightest bit. Blues hissed in pain as Rockman ran his hands along his legs; they were badly injured.

Other than that, everything was in fine shape.

"Blues? We have to go to the Sci Labs. Can you walk?" Rockman asked, directing the question to both his operator and the navi beside him.

"Like hell." Blues growled as he limped, his arm draped over Rockman's shoulder.

Netto looked around, but the white-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Netto-kun? Blues needs help right now."

"Okay," Netto replied distractedly.

-----

…

"…Not possible…"

"Program Advan… Enough to delete… Why…"

He groggily opened his eyes.

His visors dimmed the bright lights of the lab but he still hissed at it.

He materialized back into his PET as two occupants of the room turned to him.

"Blues?" Dr. Hikari addressed.

"I am listening." He replied coolly.

"So, Enzan-kun teamed up with Dark Soul Blues, who had recently independent himself from you."

Blues tensed. "I know that." He mumbled uneasily.

"The Program Advance they had pulled –according to Rockman's automatic memory history–carried enough power to delete any custom navi within hitting range and corrupt their data permanently. You were hit squarely in the chest, yet your symbol hasn't even cracked. It seems that Enzan or Dark Soul Blues have held up the power so the shot would not hit you fully. Your legs have been repaired, by the way."

Blues frowned.

-----

The data walls collapsed as a sword slid carelessly across them.

The shattered remnants of data that now laid at his feet were, just minutes ago, his homepage.

The homepage Enzan had designed for him.

What was the difference? They were just data. _He_ was just data.

Enzan could easily rebuild the homepage. Enzan could easily rebuild _him._

…_the contract of the new trend battle-chips was given to IPC, but Enzan was –Enzan**-sama** not there to see to it as his father had planned; he was already… No, Enzan is ju–Enzan**-sama** is just a little ill, a bit sick, that's all…_

It had been bothering him for quite some time.

His Enzan-_sama_. He was solely the one addressing the dual haired boy 'Enzan-sama'. Now another being was calling Enzan that. That other being… Was him.

The data walls had fallen apart, and the only things that still stood were the firewalls.

_Enzan… Enzan-sama… Is he still my Enzan-sama? Is he still my operator? _With a strangled roar he tore at them, just to have his sword stopped inches away from the walls.

He looked down and his eyes narrowed.

"Rockman."

Said navi climbed to his feet, gasping.

"Blues! What do you think you're doing?" The blue navi cried, examining the damage.

"The firewalls are the only thing that stands between you and the outside viruses! If you delete them then you'll be very –"

Rockman fell silent as a fist punched the data floors.

"What, Rockman? Then I'll be left vulnerable? Ha! You got it wrong! I am not like you; I am not like any other navis. I'll live without the protection of the firewalls. I'll live without essential things._ I live by myself_."

-----

Dark Soul Blues stood in the PET, silently watching his new operator twirling the synchrony chip with his fingers.

Enzan-sama, his operator. He was Dark Soul Blues, so different from his counterpart; yet both shared the mingled emotions towards Enzan.

Now Enzan was his. Now Enzan was his friend.

Enzan must be feeling the same way towards him.

However, Enzan had not said anything to him unless necessary. Full Synchro was more than successful, but he could only feel they were bonded by power, not bonded in mind.

He would have to ask him.

"Enzan-sama?" He said, disturbing the silence, which was most unlike him.

Cerulean eyes turned to him.

"Speak."

"… Are we –Who will you choose, between Blues and me?" He asked, keeping his voice flat and nonchalant.

The blues eyes blinked as the boy snapped out of his musings, taken off guard by the unexpected question. His eyes turned back to the chip as he toyed with it.

The answer was as unexpected to Dark Soul Blues as his question was to Enzan. He should have braced himself.

"…I need to be stronger. I need the stronger one…"

He flinched and sapphire eyes narrowed.

Quickly regaining his composure, he murmured with his normal tone, "…Noted, Enzan-sama."

The synchrony chip had caught Enzan's attention again as both sat in silence. Occasional clatters made by the synchrony chip were the only sounds that reminded them of the conscious world.

Dark Soul Blues stood, his position not differing the least bit.

He had always wanted to be Enzan-sama's Net Navi. He would _make _everything stay the way it now. He would stay as the strongest; as so, continue in being Enzan's navi.

The dual haired boy sighed. He had power. So why did he feel so fed up; why did he feel so empty?

_It must be because the power is not enough, _he deliberated. The power was not enough to feel the hole in his heart.

He needed more. He needed to be stronger.

He needed to be the strongest.

Both navi and human murmured, "…I needed to be the best."

…_I rushed at life with hopes all burning,  
Along a road that had no turning.  
My selfish dreams had so inspired me,  
I could not see the folly of my way._

_I reached one goal and then another,  
Alas, but only to discover   
That true fulfillment had escaped me,  
And earthly treasures lasted but a day…_

-----

"Netto-kun! Mejin's sent us an urgent email. There's a dimensional area around the park and many children are trapped in there. We have to go and help; Enzan is the one destroying the facilities there." Rockman added quietly.

The window of the PET shook fervently as Netto skated, crossing the streets as cars honked and birds fled. Skidding to a stop outside the rainbow barriers, He fumbled for the battle chips.

"Synchro chip, slot in! Full Synchro!" Both Net operator and navi shouted in unison as Netto jumped forward.

Through the brilliant rainbow hues R Rockman was instantly greeted by a all too familiar sword, while had just sailed over his hair.

Quickly jumping out of the way, he backed into the ruins of the parks, where everyone had left in haste. His assailant followed, and soon both had used all of their battle chips and the fight was hand-to-hand.

"Enzan?" Netto called frantically as he pinned the boy beneath him.

"I know you're in there somewhere! Answer me!" He grunted and doubled over in pain, rolling off his former partner, who had just elbowed him in the stomach –hard.

Enzan clasped both of his hands together, slamming Netto's head to the ground continuously, his lips worked in a sick smile.

"En –Enzan! We want –to hel –help you! Are –are you controlled –by someth –thing?" Netto gasped, barely linking the words.

The smile on Enzan's face stayed the same. Still dead, no anger, no defeat, no nothing.

"I'm not." He said dazedly, digging his fingernails into the other's neck, causing Netto to cry out in pain.

"I'm just trying to be strong…" This time, two voices answered. Netto's eyes widened.

"Dark Blues! Get away from him! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He yelled, tearing at the older boy's arm, kicking out. Hands wrapped around Netto's throat and he choked.

"Enzan! You've got to fight him! He's taking over you! He's EVIL! BLUES –AND MANY PEOPLE –ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"

The grip on his neck did not lessen, and he was starting to see dots around his vision. Still, there was no doubt in the white haired boy's confusion.

He gasped. Clawing at the hand still wrapped around his throat, he murmured, "…Blues, and many people, are waiting…" He could still feel it; he was crying. For what, he didn't know; he felt tired…

"B-Blues? _He's_ Blues…" Enzan mumbled, placing his other hand over the symbol. "I need to be strong…" "_I need to be strong…_" Dark Soul Blues echoed.

His head exploded into white smithereens; he yelled. _Everything was so hard to understand._

He was with Blues and Blues was waiting for him?

He clawed at the dirt beneath his knees, screaming. He was with Dark Soul Blues? Someone was calling out to him. He could not leave him alone; he would be lonely. And another voice was pulling at him, telling him to get away.

He pounded his fists on the ground, and suddenly he felt power lessening. Desperately trying to recall it, he found he just couldn't handle not being strong anymore. The drainage of power left him crying in his arms, the feeling of hollowness drowning his senses.

A voice was urging him to get away –quick. Or else, they would get caught.

Retrieving the black PET, he ran –a hand pulled at his sleeve.

He spun around, catching contact with brown eyes.

"…We're friends…"

He tore away from him.

The dimensional area had long ago disappeared, and soon, Netto was the only one standing there, staring off in the space while people started crowding back in, congratulating him.

Out in a distance in the park's central control program, eyes behind visors cried.

…_I rushed at life with hopes all burning,  
Along a road that had no turning.  
My selfish dreams had so inspired me,  
I could not see the folly of my way._

_I reached one goal and then another,  
Alas, but only to discover   
That true fulfillment had escaped me,  
And earthly treasures lasted but a day…_

**AN:** Info chapter. Okay people, sorry for the wait; I missed a weekend so… You know the next part.

Thanks for telling me how to replace the chapters; they stay mostly the same; I made the least changes possible. Other stuff is, my final exams are 9/06/2006–20/06/2006. I need to achieve the best I can; if I fry them, ha! I will really be… I dunno what to say. Let's just say: Wish me good luck, I really need it! (Everyone: sweatdrop) I will still read stuff and see the comments, but I don't think I'll update before 20th. SORRY! And thank you for waiting so patiently for me!

**Note of story: **Enzan-kun is not controlled by anything; it's just how far power can bring men. The 'poem' is actually the first half of a hymn, "A Life Worth Living". And that, Enzan-kun is still not too well (not too sane).

Oh, and I changed the story name, "Once in a Blue Moon" to "My Name is Ijuuin Enzan". You'll know why later:) Time for my beddie, pillow and blankie. (Solitude Sky: Good Night!)


	9. Truth Unveiling

**To Reviewers:**

Grandmasterp: Thanks! But… What's 'beaucoup'? . God knows how –beep- I am with computer language…

MysticalMizu: You have short time memory loss? For me, I don't really forget anything but I can have a hard time getting them into my brain. shudders I'm doing Chinese History now; _It just wanna bait me!_

Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing! I got a real bolt from the blue when I saw a whole page of your reviews. Anyway, maybe I can call you ChibiDranzer for now? Oh, and you're a special reviewer; not many use dubbed names but I'll rather stick with the Japanese ones. Thanks for reviewing!

Blues-lover: Nooooooo! Enzan-kun AND Blues-chan are both MINE! (Enzan: Since when? Blues: "Blues-chan"?)

Nakarame-Scarlet: I'd like to see your story when it's finished! Do post it up, okay?

DarkloidBlues: Blues needs Enzan-kun, but it's the same with Dark Blues. Oh well, one will have to do something in the end. Something real great. Let's just continue with the plottie!

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Thanks for wishing me luck in the exams. Do well in yours! As for the navis skipping sleep cycles: I guess if Enzan-kun were totally out of his mind, Blues wouldn't be napping. Maybe it's in the programming that they cannot skip static cycles… You'll know in the end! Just read on:)

Random Irony: I like your name this way! I think Dark Blues is out of character in the chappie but I am preparing for a little plot twist –not actually, not really planned too nicely. Thanks for being there all the time! I'll try my best in the exams!

**My Name is Ijuuin Enzan: (Chapter 8: Truth Unveiling)**

He looked at his operator.

"Enzan-sama, you programmed him when you're a little kid?"

"…Yes."

"I thought he was given to you at his mother's funeral."

"He was."

"But you said you programmed him."

"I did. End of discussion."

Dark Blues fell silent. Mingling confusion was at his mind; he was not supposed to feel like this. He was the remnants of the dark chip, he was to solely feel hatred and power. He was supposed to feel like the first time he was awakened.

Yet it was different. He could feel the dark chip losing grip more and more often. Excluding sudden bursts of hatred towards mankind, he knew, he was starting to think like Blues.

He was getting out of the limits of his Artificial Intelligence –which was partly constructed by the dark chip– and the idea was thrilling.

Nonetheless frightening.

-----

"Ijuuin-sama."

Ijuuin-san looked up from his paperwork, and saw the red navi at the corner of his desktop.

"Blues. EXE. You have not been given permission to access to my computer. I trust Enzan hasn't sent you."

Blues bowed, just as anyone would when seeing the president of IPC.

"He hasn't, Ijuuin-sama. But I have received a data split recently, and Enzan-sama has disappeared with the 'counterpart'."

Blues chose his words carefully, but his efforts were wasted as Ijuuin-san pounded his fists onto the desk, shaking the computer as Blues' world vibrated.

"He ran off!" Ijuuin-san roared, and Blues refrained himself from wincing.

"I must find him…" Ijuuin-san mumbled under his breath, pacing around the room. "I must send people out right now and drag him back to my–"

"Excuse me, Ijuuin-sama." Blues said clearly. "My counterpart is controlling Enzan-sama, as so it will not be an easy job to find them. If you can supply me with information of how I was created for me to analyze my counterpart, it will help."

Ijuuin-san narrowed his eyes, stopping in his pace. "Are you, a navi, prying information from _me_?"

Blues replied in a monotone voice, "I only need information to track down Dark Blues, as only I, as far as I know, have a chance to bring Enzan-sama back."

Ijuuin-san sat down on his costly chair, his fingers tapping the desk softly. "Are you threatening me, Blues EXE?"

Blues refused to shrink under the gaze; instead he answered, "I wish to help in anyway I can."

Ijuuin-san took a deep breath, and murmured, "I might as well as tell you about it."

Behind the visors Blues' eyebrows knitted in confusion. Ijuuin-san giving up in this manner? He decided not to say anything.

"A navi's emotions and behavior are programmed in their AI, and no matter how much they may want to, they cannot escape the limits of their AI. A navi that is not limited by their AI is what I need to work for IPC." The man paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Since Enzan was small, I have clearly shown him that anything I gave to him could be taken away if he didn't behave. I knew he had wanted his own Net Navi for a long time, and when I found that he was reading books about advanced navi programming, I was stunned; he was six at that time, and I figured out that it may be my chance.

He was too young to program an AI at that time, so I offered to give him one to start with. He wouldn't take it at the beginning, but one night, he came into my studies, and demanded for the AI. I knew this would come sooner or later; he couldn't create a navi without my help.

I told him it would be ready in a week.

That night, I took his DNA while he was sleeping –it was the easy part, a little flick with a cotton stick inside his mouth –and I worked on the DNA, to change it into data."

"It was tough work, but it worked splendidly. I was just about to enter rules of obligation into the new AI made from Enzan's genes, the news of her death reached me."

Blues said nothing. He knew very well whom 'she' refers to.

"She passed away in Russia, died because of a severe heart attack. She was on a business trip for me."

Ijuuin-san paused away, and closed his eyes. He opened them again and continued, "I stopped working on my projects and the new AI was put away. Until that night when I saw Enzan, I remembered.

He was mourning. The staffs of IPC were looking at him, _pitying_ him." Ijuuin-san's eyes narrowed.

"So I forbid him to cry in front of others. When he didn't stop crying, I told him that the new AI was finished." Ijuuin-san looked out of the window; Blues waited for him to continue.

"And he answered, 'I have prepared the navi's frame and other essentials.'

It was very late when we arrived in my mansion that night, but Enzan didn't sleep. He worked till dawn to complete his navi, merging the frame with the AI.

He fell asleep with his head resting on his desk, and suddenly I remembered about the rules I have forgotten to enter into the AI.

I let the servants carry Enzan to his bed, as so the computer will be free for me to enter the rules.

It was then I found that Enzan had put his signature code on the completed navi code, and I could not change anything."

The man paused again, looking at Blues, but the navi didn't flinch the slightest bit.

"I could not do anything against it, but let Enzan finish the navi and activate it. Blues. EXE was created."

"Why don't you program the navi yourself? Why go through all the trouble?" Blues asked slowly, keeping his tone neutral.

Ijuuin-san got to his feet, the slightest trace of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"A navi not bounded by AI can be dangerous, and it may be too much for my business partners to keep up with. What if anyone found out about it? The status of IPC's president would surely be smeared away."

"So you baited Enzan-sama to create it for you." Blues hissed through gritted teeth, trying not to let his anger show.

"If anyone found out, Enzan-sama's life would be ruined."

Ijuuin-san raised an eyebrow at the navi's reaction.

"Would anyone look into a six-year-old kid's laptop to find a new AI?"

Blues said nothing.

"I used Enzan's DNA, so the navi can be genius; I'm telling you so much because I trust you."

Blues knew what he was going to say, and he couldn't help but turned away.

"I trust my son, Blues."

Blues avoided the man's eyes.

"You will help your father, won't you?"

"I…" For the first time since his activation, Blues had nothing to say.

"The rules of obligation does not exist in you, so do you think this counterpart that has Enzan in its hands is bounded by the rules?" Ijuuin-san pressed on.

Blues stood shaking for a moment, and when he finally found his voice, he found himself shouting crazily at man in front of him.

"IT'S ENZAN-SAMA YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU BAITED HIM WHEN HE WAS SMALL, AND NOW HIS LIFE IS HANGING BY A THREAD AND YOU ARE SO INDIFFERENT! YOU _SAID _YOU CARED FOR HIM WHEN HE WAS LYING UNCONCIOUS IN THE HOSPITA –"

"SILENCE!" Blues opened his mouth, and then closed it again after a better thought.

Ijuuin-san has evidently lost his patience, and the cold black eyes turned back to the red navi.

Taking in a deep breath, Ijuuin-san persistently continued, "Of course I care for him. He is the bearer of the Ijuuin name and fame, the heir of IPC. Of course I care."

Blues turned away. "You care, and love him so dearly. Just like a princess loving her jewelry, a businessman loving his money…" He trailed off, and Ijuuin-san carried on.

"I love him in a different way than you do, but it's the same being we both care for. That's why I am telling you all of the above, Blues. And if you care, maybe you can recite the rules of obligation for me? I am sure you're heard of it millions of times everyday…"

Blues logged out, not replying to the man.

The man was right; he could recite it in his static cycle, after hearing it for so many times, from both navis and humans. He knew very well the danger Enzan was in.

_Rules of Obligation:_

_1. Never cause harm to humans._

_2. Never offense the laws of the Internet._

…

Blues linked to a familiar homepage. Not for the first time in his life, Blues feel the yearn to be comforted.

'_It's all too much…_'

-----

"Yuriko-san."

"You're here, Dark Blues. How is it going?" The woman smiled at the navi.

"Enzan-sama is fit enough," Dark Blues replied.

"Good… We can go into action, anytime. Is his mental condition at risk?"

"The medical support he is having is sorting things out. However, humans are unknown factors." Dark Blues answered tonelessly.

"Bring Enzan to me; I will run a test on him, and add the doses of the drugs if necessary." Yuriko smirked.

For a moment Yuriko waited for the navi's response, and when none came, she glanced at the navi.

"What's up with you?"

The navi said nothing.

"Answer me!"

Hesitantly Dark Blues started, "I happen to know the drugs you've been giving to Enzan-sama is harmful to him; it's only helping in short run. I'm concerned about Enz-"

"You know what you are for. You can lose everything, you can even lose Enzan if you don't follow my plans. Anyway, I am just like your operator; I thought you must follow the rules…"

_And why wasn't he following the rules?_

Dark Blues said nothing.

"You have two choice: Stay with me, and have Enzan as your operator. Two: Go spill the secrets and get deleted. _And_ losing Enzan in the process. Do you know your choice, because I do…?"

A sudden unexplainable wave of jealousy washed over him.

"Affirmative, Yuriko-san."

-----

"Enzan-sama…"

The wave of rage and hatred had streamed away at the sight of the weary white-haired boy.

"Yuriko-san wants you in the labs tonight to run a health check…"

"I'll be there."

The voice was weak, and the determination in the blue eyes had long ago drained.

Why had he lied?

Why did he cause destruction?

…Was that nature?

"Dark Blues, we're going to train." The strained voice chased away his thoughts. "Affirmative, Enzan-sama."

…_I rushed at life with hopes all burning,_

_Along a road that had no turning._

_My selfish dreams had so inspired me,_

_I could not see the folly of my way._

_I reached one goal and then another, _

_Alas, but only to discover _

_That true fulfillment had escaped me, _

_And earthly treasures lasted but a day…_

…Was there a reason?

**AN:** Okay I know that was strange, but I need that for the rest of the story. Anyway, schoolwork is really wearing off my sanity. I dunno how bad it is, but do tell me if it's really unbearable; I will try repost it if anyone requests the chapter to be rewritten. (Personally I cannot vouch for this; after hours of studying and type a story till midnight? Err… I wouldn't vouch.) SORRY! REALLY SORRY!

-Solitude Sky


End file.
